Ne me quitte pas
by Rovarandom
Summary: /"Franchement… je me demande comment Matthias fait pour rester avec Lukas. Il ne sait rien faire d'autre que l'insulter !" Estonie aurait-il prononcé ces mots s'il avait su que Lukas s'apprêtait à tourner dans la portion de couloir où les Pays Baltes se trouvaient ?\


_Bonjour, bonjour ! Voici mon premier DenNor, que j'avais commencé il y a un petit moment et que j'ai décidé de finir, parce que quand même, ils sont géniaux ces deux-là ! J'espère que je ne les ai pas fait (trop) OOC… Si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à me le dire !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 **Disclaimer :** Hidekaz Himaruya

 **Pairing :** Denmark/Norway, mention de Hong-Kong/Iceland

 **Indications :** Alister Kirkland est **Écosse** , Jia Long est **Hong-Kong**

* * *

-Franchement… je me demande comment Matthias fait pour rester avec Lukas. Il ne sait rien faire d'autre que l'insulter !

Estonie aurait-il prononcé ces mots s'il avait su que Lukas s'apprêtait à tourner dans la portion de couloir où les Pays Baltes se trouvaient ? Toujours est-il que le norvégien s'arrêta net. La phrase résonna dans sa tête comme un écho sans qu'il réussisse à réagir à son sens, comme si elle n'avait pas encore pénétré complètement son esprit.

-Tu as raison… Danemark mérite bien mieux ! rajouta Lettonie.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à la nation norvégienne pour faire demi-tour. Il ne voulait pas en entendre plus. Lui d'habitude si impassible semblait légèrement courbé, comme accablé alors qu'il marchait dans l'hôtel néerlandais. Le blond et les pays Baltes s'y trouvaient pour une de ces énièmes réunions mondiales. Ces dernières ennuyaient Lukas : on n'y travaillait jamais, les bagarres entre les différents pays faisaient sans cesse remettre la réunion au lendemain.

Cette fois-ci, il regrettait profondément d'être venu. Il n'avait qu'une envie, et c'était de retrouver sa maison, son pays, et se blottir dans sa couette. Lukas ne comprenait pas pourquoi les ragots stupides des trois voisins du russe le mettaient dans cet état-là. Il aurait dû s'en moquer complètement ! Comme d'habitude ! Après tout il faisait bien ce qu'il voulait avec son petit ami !

Lukas arriva enfin devant la porte de sa chambre et y entra en claquant violemment la porte. La nation nordique alla alors s'allonger sur le lit et contempla sans le voir le mur en face de lui.

Les paroles prononcées par Eduard et Raivis ne cessaient de se répéter, en boucle. Matthias ne disait jamais rien sur les piques qu'il lui lançait ! Si ça l'avait tant dérangé, il le lui aurait dit, n'est-ce pas ? Son petit ami était trop bavard… mais si quelque chose n'allait pas, peut-être n'aurait-il pas osé lui en parler ?

Lukas fronça les sourcils. Peut-être que Matthias pensait réellement qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. Mais si c'était vraiment le cas, ils ne formeraient pas un couple. Le norvégien ne faisait rien dont il n'avait pas envie…

Le blond se glissa sous sa couette et ferma les yeux. Tout cela le troublait bien plus que ça n'aurait dû. Il se rendait compte, petit à petit, en fouillant dans sa mémoire, que c'était vrai qu'il était souvent peu démonstratif avec son petit ami. Soit il était silencieux, soit il l'ignorait, soit il lui lançait des piques. Est-ce qu'il lui avait déjà dit « Je t'aime » ?

Norvège posa sa main sur son visage à cette pensée, de légères rougeurs sur ses joues. Ce n'était pas son genre de dire ça. De prononcer ses mots. Mais il aurait dû. Au moins une fois. Il était de moins en moins sûr d'avoir prononcé ces mots à Matthias un jour.

Quel mauvais petit ami il faisait… il ne se préoccupait que de lui. Voilà qu'il se demandait à présent pourquoi, en effet, le danois restait à ses côtés.

Tripotant la barrette en forme de croix dans ses cheveux, Lukas se demanda ce qu'il devait faire.

Peut-être bien que Matthias méritait bien mieux, en effet. Mais le nordique n'avait aucune envie de le voir partir. Vraiment aucune. Il se sentait bien avec lui. Matthias était toujours attentionné… contrairement à lui-même. Le grand blond était certes bruyant, mais était une sorte de distraction. S'il était silencieux, ce ne serait pas pareil, non. Et puis, Lukas rougit à cette pensée, Matthias n'avait pas une voix désagréable à entendre.

Malgré sa carrure et son côté un peu rentre-dedans avec les gens, le danois pouvait aussi se montrer plutôt doux. Surtout avec lui, Lukas. Il savait que le voisin de Suède n'aimait pas qu'on le brusque.

Et surtout, il y avait cette chaleur… celle que ressentait Norge en sa présence. Une douce et agréable chaleur qui prenait naissance quelque part dans son ventre et se répandait partout dans son corps, petit à petit.

Même s'il semblait qu'il ne le lui ait jamais dit… Lukas aimait Matthias. Beaucoup plus que ce qu'il ne laissait croire, même à lui-même.

Et l'idée qu'il ait pu traiter mal son petit ami le mettait très mal à l'aise.

Il se contentait d'agir normalement pourtant, comme il avait toujours fait… mais peut-être que le problème venait justement de là.

Lukas se recroquevilla un peu sur lui-même sous la couette, dans la volonté de trouver une position plus confortable. Il passa un bras sous le tissu frais de la taie d'oreiller et cala sa tête contre le dernier.

Il ne s'était pas déshabillé pour se mettre en pyjama, mais qu'importe ? Il n'avait plus envie de se lever. Et surtout pas pour son portable qui commençait à vibrer à cause de messages reçus. Il était l'heure de manger, et habituellement les cinq nations nordiques se rejoignaient pour le faire ensemble. Emil, son petit frère, râlait parfois en disant qu'il n'aimait pas tenir la chandelle entre deux couples, mais au fond, le plus vieux savait que l'islandais aimait être en leur compagnie. Ils étaient toujours ensemble après tout. Emil fréquentait certes le frère de Yao, Hong-Kong, mais il restait attaché à sa famille nordique. Il était certain que lui et Matthias allaient lui envoyer des messages pour lui demander où il était, ou encore pour savoir si tout allait bien.

Or, il n'avait plus qu'une envie : dormir et oublier tout ces doutes qui l'assaillaient.

Le lendemain… le lendemain, il en parlerait à Matthias. Lukas sentait que c'était important de le faire, qu'il devait le faire. Aborder le sujet serait difficile… en parler encore plus. Mais il devait savoir.

C'est sur cette certitude qu'il s'endormit profondément.

* * *

Le norvégien se réveilla le lendemain matin en clignant des yeux. Il se sentait chiffonné, et pour cause, ses vêtements de la veille l'étaient complètement, eux. Soupirant, le blond s'extirpa du lit pour aller prendre une douche dans la salle de bain reliée à sa chambre d'hôtel. L'eau chaude dégoulinant sur lui le réveilla tout à fait et le détendit un peu alors qu'il repensait à ce qu'il avait entendu la veille.

Lorsqu'il se fut correctement lavé, il sortit de la douche pour enfiler une chemise d'un gris sombre et un pantalon noir. Il avait un peu mal du côté de sa tête où il y avait sa barrette car il avait dormi avec et s'était retourné dessus dans son sommeil, mais ce n'était pas bien grave.

Enfin, Lukas sortit de sa chambre. La suite de la réunion de la veille se déroulait ce jour-ci.

Bien vite, il arriva dans la salle. Matthias y était et parlait avec Alister Kirkland. De magie ou d'alcool, très certainement… Les deux nations avaient un caractère assez proche. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls arrivés, beaucoup de monde parlait un peu partout dans la salle, aussi le danois n'entendit ni ne vit l'homme qu'il aimait entrer.

Ce dernier se refusait à aller interrompre la conversation qu'il entretenait avec l'écossais. Alors, il fixa ses yeux indigo sur le grand blond en ressassant toutes les pensées négatives qui avaient traversé son esprit la veille.

Il avait, au fond, peur que Matthias confirme ses craintes et ne le quitte… et ça, il n'était pas certain de le supporter.

Non, c'était même sûr qu'il ne le supporterait pas.

Le danois dut sentir le regard fixe et un peu lourd du norvégien car il tourna soudain la tête, d'abord hésitant, comme à la recherche de quelqu'un, puis ses yeux bleus se plongèrent dans ceux de Lukas. Tout d'abord, le plus grand eut un regard étonné, puis franchement inquiet. Il s'excusa en deux mots auprès du roux, puis rejoignit son petit ami, le saisissant par les épaules.

-Eh, Lukas ! Lukas ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Parle-moi ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Le concerné, tout d'abord un peu trop plongé dans ses pensées, ne réagit pas. Puis il sortit de sa torpeur et fixa son regard sur lui. Pourquoi semblait-il si affolé ? Parce qu'il n'avait pas répondu la veille ? Il était à peu près sûr qu'il avait dû venir vérifier dans sa chambre et constater qu'il dormait… pourquoi cette réaction alors ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, le norvégien était résolu à lui parler. Il sentait qui lui confier ses craintes était important. Ils étaient ensemble, après tout… dans ces cas-là, il fallait se dire quand quelque chose n'allait pas, du moins Lukas le supposait. C'est ce que tout le monde avait l'air de conseiller.

-Matthias… fit-il enfin.

Le danois sembla un peu soulagé d'entendre le son de la voix du norvégien. Puis, il posa sa main sur les cheveux blonds et doux du plus jeune.

Ce dernier baissa un peu les yeux, comme il le faisait souvent.

-Je… j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Son interlocuteur le regarde d'un air un peu inquiet. Ce n'était pas souvent que Norvège faisait des confessions… et cela ne lui inspirait rien de très positif. Il enleva ses mains des épaules de l'autre nordique, croisa les bras et attendit un peu.

Son vis-à-vis regarda un peu autour d'eux et sembla se rembrunir.

-Pas ici. S'il te plaît.

-Mais la réunion va commencer et… argua Matthias.

-Peu importe. Ce n'est pas comme si tu prenais des notes habituellement, non ?

Le danois admit qu'il avait raison et se laissa entraîner hors de la salle. Ils marchèrent un peu, silencieusement, dans la ville. La réunion se passait chez Pays-Bas, aussi ils ne se sentaient pas mal à l'aise, comme c'était parfois le cas dans une ville chaude du Sud. Du moins, ça c'était la réaction physique.

Car la nation norvégienne avait une boule dans le ventre et une inquiétude impossible à éliminer.

Lorsqu'ils eurent marcher assez loin, le danois força son compagnon à s'arrêter.

-Bon, on ne va peut-être pas faire le tour de la ville, railla le grand blond. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec ton regard complètement désespéré de tout à l'heure ?

Lukas comprit alors pourquoi le danois s'était tant affolé. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il affichait cette émotion… lui qui restait toujours impassible, habituellement. Cela l'agaçait et le troublait, il n'aimait pas pouvoir être lu si facilement, les émotions pouvaient être une grave faiblesse.

Sauf que lui en manquait cruellement…

Le norvégien baissa les yeux, fronçant les sourcils. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver les bons mots, ne savait pas comment se confier. Quand il ouvrait la bouche pour commencer, il la refermait aussitôt, aucune phrase ne voulant animer ses cordes vocales. Lukas serra un peu le poing de frustration. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être aussi bavard que Matthias, lui ?

Ce-dernier, captant son trouble, prit doucement son menton entre ses doigts et lui releva le visage pour que leurs yeux se croisent.

-Eh… je ne sais pas ce qui te mets dans cet état-là, mais on a tout notre temps maintenant qu'on sèche la réunion. Explique-moi tout depuis le début au lieu de vouloir tout me déballer d'un coup !

Lukas acquiesça. C'était rare de voir le grand blond si sérieux… il devait avoir compris que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. En même temps… c'était flagrant.

Il respira calmement et ferma les yeux brièvement.

« _Allez Lukas, tu peux y arriver. Depuis quand tu te comportes comme un gamin ?_ »

-En fait… hier, j'ai entendu les trois Baltes…

Lukas vit alors son compagnon lever les yeux au ciel, ce qui lui fit arquer un sourcil.

-Quoi ?

-Oh rien ! Ces trois andouilles, ah ah ah ! De vraies commères, j'te jure ! se marra le danois. Ils ont fait chier Emil à propos de lui et Jia Long ! Ils se sont fait renvoyer chier à une vitesse, t'aurais dû voir ça, c'était trop, ah ah ah ah ah !

Le norvégien attendit que son petit ami finisse de rire et esquissa un très léger sourire malgré son état d'inquiétude. Il était fier de son petit frère et de son caractère… qui ressemblait d'ailleurs au sien, ce qui lui faisait vraiment plaisir. Il songerait à lancer un sort aux Baltes. Embêter son petit frère n'était pas une option envisageable si on voulait être tranquille dans la vie.

-Oui… et donc, les Baltes tu disais, reprit Matthias qui conservait un petit sourire.

-Eh bien… ils disaient…

« _Ne pas le regarder dans les yeux, ne pas le regarder dans les yeux._ »

-Ils disaient ?

-…

-Lukas ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils disaient ? insista le grand blond.

Ce dernier fut surpris lorsque le norvégien releva brusquement la tête pour planter son regard dans le sien.

-Matthias. Est-ce que tu préférerais être avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi ?

Matthias écarquilla les yeux face à cette question. Clairement, il ne s'attendait _pas du tout_ à cela ! Lui qui, d'habitude, avait une répartie sans limite, se trouvait muet face à Norge, qui commençait à s'inquiéter intérieurement de cette absence de réaction. Puis, le danois sembla se réveiller et attrapa Lukas par les épaules pour le secouer légèrement.

-Mais ça va pas ou quoi ? C'est quoi cette question ? Si tu veux me quitter, n'y pense même pas ! Tu veux pas me quitter, hein, hein ? Dis-moi que tu veux pas me quitter ! J'ai fait quelque chose qui n'allait pas ? J'ai été méchant ? Lukaaaaaaaaas ! Réponds-moi ! cria presque Danemark.

C'était le monde à l'envers pour le norvégien. C'est lui qui avait des choses à se reprocher et Matthias croyait avoir fait quelque chose de mal ? Cela ajouta une pointe de culpabilité au plus petit. Son compagnon était bien plus attentionné qu'il ne le serait, semblait-il, jamais.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il posa ses mains sur son torse pour le repousser doucement, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux en soupirant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme conneries encore ? Bien sûr que non je ne veux pas te quitter…

Il laissa passer quelques secondes où Matthias eut un long soupir de soulagement, ce qui le toucha profondément. Alors, Matthias n'avait pas envie qu'ils se séparent, c'était déjà un énorme soulagement. Il avait eu peur aussi que les Baltes aient surpris l'ancien viking à dire quelque chose du genre.

-En fait… je pensais que toi tu le voudrais peut-être… souffla-t-il, les yeux baissés.

-Quoiiiiiiiii ? s'écria le nordique. Non mais ça va pas ! Pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille ? T'es complètement dingue !

-Parce que je t'insulte et ne t'ai jamais dit que je t'aimais, répondit le norvégien.

Matthias se figea et le regarda avec stupeur. Lukas avait les yeux baissés et voyait qu'il était concentré sur ses pensées… et ce qui ressemblait à de la culpabilité et… de la tristesse transparaissait dans son regard.

Lukas ne s'attendait pas à sentir deux mains le saisir par la taille et l'attirer tout contre Matthias. Hésitant, il posa ses mains sur les flancs du danois.

-Je sais très bien que tu ne penses pas les vannes que tu me fais, _honning_! Pour moi ce ne sont pas des insultes ! Et tu es silencieux, c'est dans ton caractère et c'est comme ça que je t'aime, moi !

Lukas rougit devant l'immense sourire que Matthias lui offrait, et ses joues s'enflammèrent un peu plus lorsqu'il sentit la main de son danois caresser doucement sa joue.

-Et puis… tu ne m'as pas jamais dit que tu m'aimais ! Tu me l'as dit une fois, la première fois que je te l'ai dit. Et puis… tu le dis dans ton sommeil aussi ~

Matthias rigola très fort en voyant le visage de son amour virer à l'écarlate. Lukas n'exprimait pas souvent ses sentiments car il avait du mal avec eux, mais quand il le faisait… c'était adorable à regarder. Doucement, il se pencha vers le norvégien pour embrasser ses lèvres. Ce dernier se laissa faire puis finit par répondre un peu timidement au baiser. Le grand blond passa sa main dans le dos de son amoureux sans ôter l'autre de sa joue.

Ils finirent par se séparer, les joues un peu rouges.

-Pas la peine d'écouter les conneries des autres ! Ecoute-moi, moi ! rigola Matthias.

-Je peux difficilement faire autrement vu le bruit que tu fais, sourit-il légèrement.

Ravi de voir un sourire apparaître sur le visage de Lukas, il ne put s'empêcher d'y répondre et de l'embrasser de nouveau.

-J't'aime, _honning_ ! s'exclama-t-il.

-J-je t'aime aussi… répondit plus faiblement Lukas.

Une déclaration d'amour rare de Lukas valait bien toutes les attentions du monde pour Matthias. Jamais il ne pourrait se passer de son petit norvégien favori.

-Allez… viens ! Je te paye un restaurant. Attends… c'est parce que tu pensais à ça que tu répondais pas à mes messages hier et que tu t'es endormi tout habillé ? Tu t'es inquiété de ce que je pensais de toi ? Noooooooorge tu es trop mignon !

Lukas soupira devant le cri de joie de son petit ami. Matthias était très bruyant, mais après tout, c'était aussi de ça dont il était tombé amoureux il y a longtemps de cela…

* * *

 _Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! C'est encore une fois plutôt guimauve. :3 N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !_

 _PS : Le titre vient de la chanson du même nom de Jacques Brel, elle est passée en aléatoire alors que je cherchais un titre et je me suis dit que ça collait bien... ^^_


End file.
